The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to content generation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems for shared video clip generation.
The power of users playing the roles of authors and editors is substantially increases. Internet and cellular communication enabling users to become active in content production and sharing and to co-create user generated content. Various networked applications are used to create and share non-programmable media content. For example, platforms such as YouTube and Flicker are commonly used. In these platforms users get different types of feedback from other members of the community and find inspirational ideas by looking at other people's creations. Other commonly used platforms for sharing user generated content are social networks, blogs, instant messaging, and/or the like.
In today's digital era, there are new factors at play that force many people to become multitaskers more than ever. Such situation creates the “fear of missing out (FOMO) addiction”, briefly a fear of missing out on something or someone more interesting, exciting or better than what we're currently doing. Texting while driving, checking Twitter stream or Facebook news feed while on a date, etc. This pattern of behavior leads users to use their mobility devices while watching television and/or for watching television. According to a survey presented during Mashable Media summit 2011, 70% of mobility devices (e.g. tablet and Smartphone) owners use mobility devices while watching TV.